Pretty Cure: Inanimate
Pretty Cure: Inanimate '''is a crossover Pretty Cure series that relates to the Battle for Dream Island series.http://battlefordreamisland.wikia.com/wiki/Battle_for_Dream_Island The series acts like a mix between both Pretty Cure and BFDI, with the story being a mixture of both and the fact that in some episodes viewers vote on a character. Story A small fairy creature named Zest runs away from the Shade, dark beings that take the form of anything, as an attempt to hide from them, Zest tries to hide in another dimension but was knocked back to the BFDI world. In that world, (taking place after BFBhttp://battlefordreamisland.wikia.com/wiki/Battle_for_BFDI ) all the contestants are enjoying their competition-free lifes, doing whatever and maybe even making up some of the things they did before. However, the Alliance (consisting of Pencil, Match, Bubble, and Ruby) seem to stand on their high ground when they believe that Book and Ice Cube are spreading rumors about them (when really they're just talking about making amends with them). So they ask Flower to "deal with them" but she refuses to do so and storms off. While walking, she stumbles across Zest, who crashed landed not too far away from everyone else, when he awoke, he tells Flower that the multiverse is in danger and he has to find someone to help compact them. Flower, having nothing else to do, offers herself to help Zest, delighted, he gives her the Dream Charm, a device that turns the user into a Pretty Cure version of themselves. Now with Shade's appearing in their world, not only must she defeat these monsters, but also find others who would fight alongside her and save the multiverse. Characters Pretty Cures '''Flower/Cure Petal - '''Flower is the leader of the Pretty Cures, as shocking as it is for someone like her to be in a position like that. She is egocentric and narcissistic, but she's not willing to hurt someone (she let that go a long time ago, probably around IDFB). She is willing to make herself as beautiful as everyone can see her, but she doesn't have the biggest grasp to logic. As Cure Petal, she uses flowers and any kind of thing that relates to nature to attack foes. In BFB, she used to be in a team called "iance". '''Remote/Cure Remote - '''Remote is the second member of the Pretty Cures, seemingly became one out of sheer curiosity of a lone Dream Charm. She always states on what's going on in front of them and keeps things short and simple (even her attacks are plain sounding), but she is well-meaning and peaceful, not wanting things to go out of hand. As Cure Remote, she uses simple attacks like beams and lasers with plain sounding names. In BFB, she used to be in a team called "Death P.A.C.T". '''Puffball/Cure Rainbow - '''Puffball is the third member of the Pretty Cures, she became one out of wanting to help Cure Petal and Cure Remote. She is a nice person who's usually cool-headed, expect when you mess with her. As Cure Rainbow, she uses colorful attacks against foes, but she has very limited moves since she's limbless. In BFB, she used to be in a team called "Free Food". '''Foldy/Cure Craft - '''Foldy is the fourth member of the Pretty Cures, because a Dream Charm fell right towards her. She is typically kind and passive, willing to help others in need. She is the lightest in the team, which can be used to her advantage in battle. As Cure Craft, she uses water attacks against foes, like creating waves and such. In BFB, she used to be in a team called "Free Food". '''Pie/Cure Blueberry - '''Pie is the fifth member of the Pretty Cures, out of simply just getting the Dream Charm herself. She is mallow in everything that happens to her and she doesn't let things go over her head mainly because she doesn't care. However, she is the only member in their team to die multiple times, due to her exploding, in fact, she was the reason why the Pretty Cure Recovery Center was made. As Cure Blueberry, she uses sweet attacks that relate to pies and blueberries. In BFB, she used to be in a team called "Death P.A.C.T". '''Pillow/Cure Fluff - '''Pillow is the sixth member of the Pretty Cures, mainly because she wants to continue her mission of "preventing death" by becoming a Pretty Cure. She is very patronizing and dignified, coming to conclusions that she thinks sounds right. Inspite this, she can be kind, sometimes even sacrificing herself to save her teammates. As Cure Fluff, she uses attacks that relate to sleeping and sometimes feathers and stuffing. In BFB, she used to be in a team called "Death P.A.C.T". Mascots '''Zest - '''He is the first mascot to appear in the BFDI world, he acts as a mentor to the Pretty Cures, knowing how things work and teaching them how to do it. He is very knowledgeable and good with tech, inspite of him having small arms. '''Citrine - '''At some point in the show, Zest's little sister, Citrine, finds a way to find the BFDI world and stays with her brother no matter what. Unlike Zest, she acts more like a young child inspite of her being two years younger than him. She is playful and likes to make friends, but she does want to help others in need. Villains '''The Shade - '''The Shade are the main villains in the show, they have no leader nor anyone that is above them, they are simply mindless monsters who destroy everything in their path. They can take the form of anything they desire, but at one episode, it was revealed that they cannot turn into anything humanoid, like David or Dora. For any form they take, their intelligence varies, like simple monsters have an animal like brain, but anything bigger and more powerful have the mind of a human. '''Evil Leafy - '''Evil Leafy is a minor villain who appears in a couple of episodes. She was absent in BFB and it's still unknown on where was she during the events between IDFB and BFB. She threatens not only the Pretty Cures, but also the others through the scent of danger. Minor Characters '''Pencil - '''Leader of the alliance, always seen together with Match. In BFB, she used to be in a team called "iance". '''Match - '''Member of the alliance, always seen together with Pencil. In BFB, she used to be in a team called "iance" '''Bubble - '''Member and founder of the alliance, she's well known for dying easily since she's a bubble. In BFB, she used to be in a team called "iance". '''Ruby - '''Member of the alliance, she is the only one in the entire BFDI cast to call Flower beautiful. In BFB, she used to be in a team called "iance". '''Book - '''Is part of a small group called The Redeemers, she is smart but she doesn't like to be called "well-read". In BFB, she used to be in a team called "Bleh" (AKA BookDoraGatyIceCubeLollipopSawTacoTeardrop). '''Ice Cube - '''Is part of a small group called The Redeemers, she is known for dying easily like Bubble, since she's an ice cube. In BFB, she used to be in a team called "Bleh". '''Taco - '''Is part of a small group called The Redeemers, she spends most of her time rebonding with the rest of the members of Bleh. In BFB, she used to be in a team called "Bleh". '''Firey - '''A Loser fan and was once the winner of BFDI, helps out the Pretty Cures sometimes in tough situations. In BFB, he used to be in a team called "The Losers!" '''Loser - '''A friend to all and the winner of BFB (this may change once the true winner is revealed in BFB), he is loved by all but he secretly wants to be just friends with people. In BFB, he used to be in a team called "The Losers!" '''Coiny - '''A Loser fan and a frenemy to Firey, he tries to put his slapping Firey ways behind him but he finds it hard sometimes. In BFB, he used to be in a team called "The Losers!" '''Cake - '''A Loser fan and a close friend to Pie, he seems to have a crush on her and this crush grew stronger than Cake saw Pie as Cure Blueberry for the first time. In BFB, he used to be in a team called "The Losers!" '''Liy - '''A once death preventer but now counselor, at some point in BFB, she became friends with Flower, since the two can relate to each other. In BFB, she used to be in a team called "Death P.A.C.T" '''Golf Ball - '''A scientist who is willing to come to conclusions, she seems to be interested in researching the Shade than hide or flee from it, as she believes that the Shade are sentient piles of black ooze. In BFB, she used to be in a team called "A Better Name Than That". '''Tennis Ball - '''A scientist's assistant who stays with them no matter what, though he supports Golf Ball in everything she does, he has a feeling that her belief of the Shade are far beyond from what they really are. In BFB, he used to be in a team called "A Better Name Than That". '''Pin - '''A not-so-crazy fan of Loser, she tries to enjoy life to the fullest, even if it means some of her fellow friends are fighting monsters now. In BFB, she used to be in a team called "The Losers!" '''Bell - '''A simple and calm Bell doing her own things, she sometimes helps the Pretty Cures though them using her string to launch themselves and use aerial attacks. In BFB, she used to be in a team called "Free Food". '''Cloudy - '''A collector of everything that he sees, at some points in a couple of episodes, he states the obvious off-screen, kinda like a running gag. In BFB, he used to be in a team called "BEEP". '''Leafy - '''A simple leaf who caused a lot of trouble back in BFDI, she tries to make up for everyone by trying to be nice but not crazy obsessive over people. In BFB, she used to be in a team called "BEEP". '''Stapy - '''A close friend to Foldy, he likes playing Rock Paper Scissors with her alot, he also supports Foldy being Cure Craft, going as far is to use one of Bracelety's signs that say "Go Foldy!". In BFB, he used to be in a team called "Free Food". '''Other Characters * 8-Ball * Balloony * Barf Bag * Basketball * Black Hole * Blocky * Bomby * Bottle * Bracelety * Clock * David * Donut * Dora * Eggy * Eraser * Fanny * Firey Jr * Fries * Gaty * Gelatin * Grassy * Lightning * Lollipop * Marker * Naily * Needle * Nickel * Pen * Robot Flower * Roboty * Rocky * Saw * Snowball * Spongy * Teardrop * Tree * TV * Woody * Yellow Face Items '''Dream Charm - '''The transformation device for the Pretty Cures, its default state is plain and doesn't do much, but once it's claimed an owner, it transforms itself to better suit the owner. To use it, they simply press the middle button while shouting, "Transform!". '''Color-Changing Weapon - '''A strange weapon that changes it's shape and colors to the wielder's desire, according to Zest, he stole it from a world where stuff like it are common. Each Cure has one of these that turns into their signature weapon, Cure Petal has a Daisy Crusher, Cure Remote has a Battery Cannon, Cure Rainbow has a Hue Drone, Cure Craft has a Mobile Trident, Cure Blueberry has a Cherry Malice, and Cure Fluff has a Feather Long-Sword. '''Pretty Cure Recovery Center - '''A special Recovery Center that was made to revive Pretty Cures. It was made because the normal Recovery Centers recovered a dead contestant in their natural forms, causing a Pretty Cure to transform again. To avoid the wasted time, Zest built the Pretty Cure Recovery Center, where it revives a Pretty Cure in their last state. It also recovers non-Pretty Cures as well. Locations '''Multiverse - '''A large galaxy filled with portals that lead to other universes. Some confirmed world include the Pretty Cure worlds and some Object Show Worlds (like Inanimate Insanity) '''Goiky - '''The main setting of the entire show, it is a lush flat land with trees and the only building there is the bathroom. '''Yoyle City - '''Another main setting that appears every now and again, sometimes fights happen here. '''Zest's Home Land - '''A magical land filled with small fruit based fairies live. '''Shade's Original Home Land - '''A dark and shady place where everything was left in ruin. Times that Viewers Voted Inspite of this being a Pretty Cure series, there are some times where BFDI's aspect of letting viewer vote appears in some episodes. They are all related to major events in the show involving the characters, not a single one involved an elimination. # '''Evil Leafy's Defeat - '''This was the first one to ever appear in the show, this asks viewers on who should defeat Evil Leafy and it states that the result will be revealed in the episode where the Pretty Cures finally confront Evil Leafy. https://goo.gl/2bt7hh # '''Ally Squad Member Choosing - '''At some point in the show, the Pretty Cures decide to form a small Ally team that will help them in any situation, but they can't decide on who. This ask viewers on who amongst the cast should be part of that team. The seven most voted ones will be part of that team. https://goo.gl/BYJ6XZ # '''Seventh Pretty Cure - '''This major poll asks the viewers to vote on who should be the seventh Pretty Cure. The one with the most votes will join the team. https://goo.gl/ECybGQ Trivia * This is the first Pretty Cure fanseries to feature voting within the show. * This is also the first Pretty Cure series to feature a non-human cast. * This is the first Pretty Cure fanseries to be a crossover with a web series. Gallery Other Link to the Object Show Community's page of this: http://objectshowfanonpedia.wikia.com/wiki/Pretty_Cure:_Inanimate Category:Fan Made Crossovers Category:Series based on Web Cartoons Category:Series based on Fiction Category:Fan Series Category:Series Category:Pretty Cure fanime